


Cómo entrenar a tu anticristo

by S_Nuur



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Adam!Enjolras, Apocalipsis, Aziraphale!Combeferre, Barricada, Canon Era, Combeferre es un ángel, Courfeyrac es un demonio, Crowley!Courfeyrac, Enjolras es el anticristo, Good Omens AU, Humor, M/M, la tag major character death es muy alarmante, pero eso ya lo sabíamos, puede que alguien resulte muerto pero flojito
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nuur/pseuds/S_Nuur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quién dijo Apocalipsis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que no hay excusa posible para perpetrar este fic... aunque podría ser peor. Ahora mismo no se me ocurre cómo pero...
> 
> Abandonad toda esperanza quienes entreis aquí. La autora les desea un feliz Fin del Mundo :)

_DRAMATIS PERSONAE_

_Combeferre (un Ángel)_

_Courfeyrac (un Demonio)_

_Enjolras (el Adversario, Destructor de Reyes, Ángel del Pozo sin Fondo, Príncipe de este Mundo, Padre de las Mentiras, Vástago de Satán y Señor de las Tinieblas)_

_Grantaire (Grantaire)_

_Joly, Bossuet, Jehan, Bahorel, Feuilly (un coro de estudiantes cantores)_

_Cosette (un Ángel)_

_Marius Pontmercy (un Corazón lleno de amor y arma de destrucción masiva)_

_Montparnasse (un Demonio)_

_Jean Valjean (un Padre / el Señor Blanco)_

_Y_

_Estudiantes, el general Lamarque, el Profesor Blondeau, Santa Claus, la Guardia Nacional, un Coro de Villancicos, las Huestes del Infierno_

 

 

 

Es una noche larga y oscura. Como casi todas las noches, que no tienden a ser soleadas y duran exactamente lo que tienen que durar salvo en ciertos lugares caprichosos del planeta. Pero, en términos subjetivos, va ser una noche especialmente larga y oscura para algunas personas.

Que no son exactamente personas, sin ánimo de discriminar.

Estamos en 1807 y es de noche. Puede que sea de día en otras partes del mundo (en deferencia a la disparatada teoría, muy extendida hoy en día, de que la tierra es esférica), pero en París definitivamente es de noche.

El doctor Combeferre acaba de terminar su turno en el hospicio para desamparados de la Pitié-Salpêtrière y abandona el edificio al dudoso resguardo de un paraguas que ha visto demasiados vendavales y, por su aspecto, hasta algún que otro rayo. Bajo el brazo lleva un paquetito de papel marrón atado con cordel que contiene pastas de almendra, una cortesía de las religiosas de la Salpêtrière. En ausencia de una potencial señora Combeferre, las piadosas monjitas no escatiman en desvelos por el bienestar doméstico del doctor, y no se explican por qué un buen mozo como él no se ha casado todavía. Las más avispadas sí que se lo explican, pero incluso ellas sienten una singular devoción por este joven de modales afables y apacible sonrisa que, según dicen, obra verdaderos milagros.

Lo cierto es que la mayor parte de sus éxitos se deben a la dedicación y al genuino talento. Demasiados milagros suelen llamar la atención Allí Arriba y acaban generando preguntas incómodas y un horrible montón de papeleo.

La burocracia, por fortuna, va a convertirse en una disciplina muerta. Igual que todo lo demás, como Combeferre está a punto de descubrir.

En la calle, bajo la lluvia, lo acecha una oscura figura. No es que su presencia tenga nada de particularmente acechante; no se oculta tras el cuello alto de un largo abrigo o bajo el ala ancha de un viejo sombrero ni tampoco está mirando aviesamente a ambos lados de la calle. Sencillamente, algunas naturalezas parecen inclinadas al acechamiento primordial, a ser posible agazapadas entre las matas secas o enroscadas en las ramas de un manzano traicioneramente frondoso.

Este joven es delgado y esbelto y viste un impecable traje negro hecho a medida. Aunque no lleva paraguas, la lluvia no ha estropeado su elegante sombrero ni sus cuidados rizos azabache. Esto se debe a que, en el metro cuadrado que él ocupa, no está lloviendo.

Combeferre descubre el particular microclima al detenerse frente a él y, tras una mirada cautelosa al cielo, pliega su ajado paraguas con naturalidad.

―Buenas noches, querido.

Courfeyrac le devuelve el saludo sin dedicarle su habitual sonrisa sinuosa. Parece desacostumbradamente alicaído y de vez en cuando dirige la mirada hacia sus relucientes zapatos. Colgada del brazo lleva una cesta del tamaño aproximado de un pavo de navidad. Por su expresión sombría, Combeferre empieza a temer que no se trata de un picnic.

―No te esperaba en París en esta época del año ―hace notar. Courfeyrac suele pasar los inviernos en lugares más soleados y Combeferre lo hacía en el sur, perpetrando alguna perversidad como los lunes o... o los martes... Combeferre no tiene mucha imaginación para las ideas diabólicas; esa es más bien la especialidad de Courfeyrac―. ¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita?

―Llámame cuervo de mal agüero ―responde Courfeyrac ignorando su tono ligeramente irónico―, pero me ha parecido que sería un detalle avisarte.

Le muestra el contenido del cesto.

―Oh ―dice Combeferre.

―Sssí ―suspira Courfeyrac. Tiende a sisear cuando está preocupado o cuando trama algo.

―Así que... ¿Ha empezado?

Courfeyrac lo mira con evidencia. No era la combinación de palabras que hubiera escogido él. Combeferre capta la idea.

―Con lo prometedor que parecía este siglo ―se lamenta Courfeyrac con voz quejumbrosa―. Con todos esos antros de vicio y perversión proliferando por todas partes: cafés-concierto y cabarets y bancos...

―Has trabajado muy duro por esta ciudad ―tiene que reconocer Combeferre, a quien siempre ha estimulado un poco de sana competencia.

―Ahora que las pelucas empolvadas estaban pasando de moda.

Las pelucas empolvadas fueron la principal razón de que Courfeyrac se pasara la parte más interesante del siglo pasado durmiendo, y aun lo lamenta amargamente. Él no necesita dormir, como tampoco comer o beber, pero se ha acostumbrado a los pequeños placeres de la vida terrenal y le gusta echar un sueñecito de vez en cuando. Se fue a dormir a principios de 1789 después de un opíparo almuerzo de asado de conejo. Se despertó en algún momento de 1793, porque en la calle estaban armando un jaleo tremendo, y dijo: “¿Me he perdido algo?”.

Combeferre, con la mirada ausente, parece compartir su amargura.

―La comunidad científica estaba haciendo tantos progresos ―suspira. Ha estado siguiendo con entusiasmo las nuevas teorías naturalistas sobre la evolución de las especies y ahora nunca sabrá cómo acaba la historia―. Los humanos son una fuente inagotable de imaginación, ¿no crees? Ven un pájaro patoso o un lagarto flotante y en seguida se ponen a fantasear.

Courfeyrac niega con la cabeza.

―A veces eres bastante cínico, ¿lo sabías? Como con ese tipo... Gala... Gani... ya sabes, aquel italiano.

―Galileo ―recuerda Combeferre con una sonrisa condescendiente―. Una mente fascinante, ya lo creo.

―Sí, oh, sí, muy ocurrente. Menudo elemento. Le diré que le mandas recuerdos.

Combeferre suspira con resignación. Igual que Courfeyrac, se ha acostumbrado a vivir entre los mortales. Demasiado tiempo alejado de las... altas esferas, por así decirlo. La Tierra, con todos sus pequeños defectos y maravillas por descubrir, es ahora su hogar, y dentro de poco ya no existirá.

―Es una lástima, pero ¿qué podemos hacer? Se trata del Plan.

―El Plan... ―repite Courfeyrac desdeñosamente―. A veces me pregunto si realmente existe un Plan o si van improvisando sobre la marcha.

―No blasfemes ―lo riñe Combeferre.

―¿O qué? ―dice Courfeyrac, pateando un guijarro―. ¿Qué más pueden hacernos? Seis milenios trabajando duro, tentando las almas más obstinadas, haciendo prosperar la Empresa y de repente te dan la cesta y adiós muy buenas. ¿Para qué tanto esfuerzo, digo yo? Si al final todo se reduce a lluvias de sangre, océanos hirvientes y todo lo demás.

―Nos queda algo de tiempo ―dice Combeferre, deseoso de ayudar. Su tendencia natural a hacer el bien no discrimina a nadie, ni siquiera a su antiguo enemigo y actual rival (un término mucho más competitivo y adaptado a los nuevos tiempos), que extraoficialmente es su aliado ocasional y frecuente compañero de fatigas. El suyo es un trabajo tan solitario...

―Supongo que una década o dos ―asiente Courfeyrac―. Quizá aun esté a tiempo de tentarte ―sonríe. La idea parece animarlo―. He considerado tirarlo al Sena ―le confiesa después. Es una afirmación muy grave pero sabe que puede confiar en Combeferre―. Que flote río abajo y que los cocodrilos se ocupen de él. ¿Quién iba a enterarse?

Combeferre niega categóricamente.

―Los cestos en el río son una forma probadamente ineficaz de eludir los Destinos Inexorables. Créeme, pasó en Egipto. Y en la Atlántida.

Courfeyrac parpadea.

―¿La Atlántida? Creí que se había hundido en las profundi... Oh.

―Además, en el Sena no hay cocodrilos.

―Bueno, pues las pirañas. O los castores. No he pulido el plan tan al detalle, sólo era una idea. ―Una bastante mala, la verdad, así que no insiste―. Al diablo, yo me tomo unas vacaciones. Entrego el paquete y me voy a pasar lo que queda de Era a Sodoma. O a Gomorra; tenía algo más de clase.

―No has estado por allí últimamente, ¿verdad? ―le pregunta Combeferre.

―No en los últimos dos o tres milenios. ¿Por qué?

El cesto emite un leve gorjeo. Combeferre vuelve a asomarse al interior y su contenido le devuelve la mirada desde unos ojos intensamente azules. La carita sonrosada de un bebé de rizos dorados lo está mirando con curiosidad. Es lo más semejante a un querubín alado que Combeferre ha visto fuera de un mural pintado al fresco. Por lo demás, parece un bebé perfectamente normal. Combeferre le acaricia la tripita.

―Así que eres tú: tú vas a provocar el Apocalipsis y el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos, ¿eh, granujilla? Cuchi, cuchi, cuchi...

Courfeyrac retira el cesto con fastidio.

―Por favor ―se indigna―. No hagas al Adversario, Destructor de Reyes, Ángel del Pozo sin Fondo, Príncipe de este Mundo, Padre de las Mentiras, Vástago de Satán y Señor de las Tinieblas _cuchicuchi._ Lo confundes.

Se quedan mirándose el uno al otro. Hay un momento de silencio significativo.

―¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? ―se aventura Combeferre.

―¿Estás pensando en lo apetecible que sería trepar por tu cuerpo y lamerte por _todasss partesss_?

La expresión de Combeferre permanece imperturbable. Desgraciadamente, sus mejillas del color de la grana no están a la altura de su impasibilidad.

―No ―dice muy serio.

Courfeyrac se encoge de hombros.

―Entonces no.

―Estaba pensando ―murmura Combeferre― en adoptar una medida salomónica.

―¿Quieres construir un templo por el que los creyentes en un mismo dios y en la misma religión en esencia luchen y se masacren inútilmente durante siglos y siglos? Porque tendría que habérseme ocurrido a mí.

―No es eso.

―¿Quieres seducir a la reina de Saba?

―¡No! ―dice Combeferre, exasperado―. Me refiero a partir al bebé por la mitad.

Courfeyrac abre mucho los ojos.

―No literalmente, espero. ―Mira al odioso bebé―. O ssssí...

Combeferre decide hacerse cargo del cesto.

―Hablo de una cuestión de influencias ―explica―. La tuya, como tu labor que es... y la mía. Quizá tú y yo no podamos impedir que ocurra. En cambio, Él...

Courfeyrac mira a su camarada barra enemigo natural. En sus ojos, que son de un verde dorado muy poco habitual y que bajo ciertas clases de luz brillan de forma inquietante, acaba de encenderse una idea ciertamente diabólica.

Tendría que habérsele ocurrido a él.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**1812**

El Adversario, Destructor de Reyes, Ángel del Pozo sin Fondo, Príncipe de este Mundo, Padre de las Mentiras, Vástago de Satán y Señor de las Tinieblas lleva el nombre terrenal de Enjolras, que viene a ser casi igual de infernalmente impronunciable sólo que más corto.

Vive en una gran casa señorial en el soleado sur de Francia, en el seno de una próspera familia burguesa. Su padre adoptivo es abogado (su verdadero padre tiene una profesión Honrada).

Enjolras tiene cinco años, y de su crianza se ocupan dos niñeras.

La señorita Celeste, que es una chica alta y muy dulce, lo viste de marinerito y lo lleva a la iglesia los domingos, y después al parque a jugar con otros niños. Todos los niños quieren jugar con Enjolras. Todos. Siempre. La señorita Celeste suele guardar pan para los patos en el bolsillo del delantal, y cuando el jardín florece y se llena de abejas y mariposas, enseña a Enjolras a atraerlas con agua y azúcar. Le habla de la importancia de Compartir con los Menos Afortunados y del Respeto al Prójimo, y por las noches lo arropa en su camita.

La señorita Noire, una muchacha alegre que muestra mucho las pantorrillas, lo enseña a hacer manualidades muy instructivas como clavar mariposas vivas con alfileres, disecar patos y pajaritos o pintar con los dedos, principalmente las cortinas y los manteles bordados. Su juego favorito se llama “Busca la pistola de papá y persigue al jardinero hasta que se ensucie los pantalones”. Sus Prójimos más inmediatos, aprende Enjolras gracias a la señorita Noire, son un hatajo de mocosos idiotizados que parecen creer que todo es un juego para niños ricos. Nada como una buena patada en las posaderas o un tirón de las coletas para recordarles que la gallinita ciega es un asunto muy serio.

Con el tiempo, al pequeño Enjolras le basta una mirada fulgurante para reducir a sus acólitos más recalcitrantes al nivel emocional de pudines de gelatina.

Recatadamente sentadas en un banco del parque, sus niñeras siguen orgullosamente sus progresos.

―Hay que ver lo deprisa que crecen ―comenta melancólicamente la señorita Celeste mientras Enjolras arenga a sus huestes desde la cima del balancín.

―Y que lo digas ―dice la señorita Noire poniéndole distraídamente la zancadilla a un niño que pasa dando saltitos.

―Tampoco me importaría que creciera de una vez ―considera por otra parte la señorita Celeste, que vuelve a removerse incómoda―. El corsé es una invención infernal.

La señorita Noire sonríe con orgullo.

―Gracias por notarlo.

 

***

 

**1821**

El Adversario, Destructor de Reyes, Ángel del Pozo etcétera etcétera tiene ahora catorce años. Dos tutores especialmente seleccionados por ellos mismos se encargan de su educación.

El señor Ferrero es un afable hombrecito de mediana edad, de complexión rechoncha y soleadas mejillas, que luce gafitas redondas sobre la achatada nariz.

El señor Rocher es un caballero alto y raquítico, de ojos hundidos y rostro cetrino rematado por una nariz ganchuda y una cuidada barbita de chivo.

Los dos tutores se estudian el uno al otro en sus nuevos disfraces.

―¿No crees que te has excedido un poco, querido? ―opina Combeferre―. Pareces un vampiro de Transilvania.

―Pues anda que tú ―repone Courfeyrac en tono desdeñoso―. Pasarías por el contable de Santa Claus.

Aunque todo el mundo sabe que no hay vampiros en Transilvania (todos han emigrado a Boston o a Londres) y que Santa Claus es un agente doble que filtra listas de candidatos prometedores al bando de Abajo.

―Y recuerda, jovencito ―instruye el señor Ferrero a su alumno, que se está convirtiendo en un muchachito brillante en todos los campos de estudio―, que las bases de un buen gobierno son la Equidad y la Justicia.

―Administradas por un único y todopoderoso Líder ―añade el señor Rocher señalando a su alumno con un dedo huesudo.

―Que no debe olvidar que el poder emana del Pueblo ―señala sabiamente el señor Ferrero.

―Por otra parte, conviene recordar que el pueblo es iletrado e intrínsecamente estúpido ―le recuerda el señor Rocher a su colega.

―Situación que un gobierno responsable tendría como prioridad remediar.

―Aunque, mientras tanto, es importante que alguien más capacitado muestre al ignorante populacho lo que mejor le conviene.

―Contando siempre con las opiniones de sus camaradas para tomar las decisiones importantes ―prosigue el señor Ferrero.

―Siempre y cuando dichas opiniones no difieran de la suya, en cuyo caso los desleales camaradas serían inmediatamente ejecutados por su propio bien y el Bien Común.

―Oh, se debe tener siempre presente el Bien Común ―dice el señor Ferrero limpiando tranquilamente sus gafitas redondas con un pañuelo bordado con sus iniciales―, pero no hay que olvidar que cada individuo es único e irremplazable.

―Por otra parte ―añade el señor Rocher mesándose lentamente su barba puntiaguda― sus pequeñas vidas no cuentan en absoluto, ¿verdaaad?

Enjolras los mira alternativamente como si siguiera un partido de tenis particularmente reñido. A veces, tiene la sensación de que sus tutores no hablan con él, pero eso no tiene verdadera importancia porque su mente, incisiva como un rayo de luz, va muy por delante de los razonamientos de los dos e incluso de los suyos propios. Hace tiempo que lo aguijonea la sensación de que hay algo terriblemente incorrecto en el mundo que lo rodea.

 _Alguien_ debería hacer algo al respecto.

 

***

 

**1825**

Enjolras tiene dieciocho años y acaba de matricularse en Derecho (punto para los de Abajo).

Es una soleada mañana en la Sorbona.

El profesor Blondeau, cargado de polvorientos tomos de leyes, entra cojeando al aula de primer curso para encontrarse un panorama ciertamente desconcertante.

Frente a él, los bancos están desiertos salvo por un apretado montón en las primeras filas, donde todos los estudiantes se apelotonan incómodamente con aspecto de no saber muy bien por qué. En el centro de este rebaño inusualmente silencioso se encuentra un jovencito rubio de mirada azul y atenta que espera con sus libros nuevos sobre el pupitre.

―Perdón ―susurra educadamente un rezagado que, como un rompehielos surcando el Ártico, se abre paso entre las gélidas miradas de los otros estudiantes―. Disculpa... con permiso... sí... gracias... perdón... ¿Está libre este sitio?

Enjolras alza la mirada hacia el recién llegado que ha tomado asiento en el banco inexplicablemente vacío que está a su lado. Es un joven alto de aspecto apacible, con chaleco azul clarito y gafas que se le escurren por la nariz.

―Primer curso, ¿verdad? ―pregunta su nuevo compañero con aire avergonzado―. Me he perdido tres veces, este sitio es _endiabladamente_ enorme ―Le tiende la mano a Enjolras―. Encantado, soy Combeferre.

―Mucho gusto ―dice Enjolras devolviéndole el apretón un poco desconcertado.

El profesor tose con evidencia.

―Si no es inconveniente para los caballeros, sus compañeros y un servidor desearíamos empezar... ¡AU! ¡Arggh! ¡La madre que...!

Un grueso tomo de Derecho Romano acaba de resbalar de la mesa desafiando todas las leyes de la física para aterrizar directamente en su pie gotoso. Un bedel y un profesor adjunto tienen que llevarse al profesor casi en volandas.

―Asssí que ―dice una voz animosa a espaldas de los dos jóvenes al tiempo que unos brazos se enroscan sinuosamente en torno a sendos cuellos― tenemos la tarde libre, ¿qué os parece?

Enjolras se gira en su asiento para caer en las fauces de un estudiante de alegres rizos azabache que no para de sonreír.

―Disculpad, pero... ―dice Enjolras mirándolo primero a él y después al joven de las gafas― ¿nos hemos visto en alguna parte?

―No, que va ―dice el muchacho de rizos con absoluta convicción―. Y bien, ¿conocéis algún sitio donde sirvan un café decente?

 

***

 

Y así va transcurriendo el tiempo.

En el esplendor de su juventud, Enjolras se ha convertido en un joven encantador capaz de ser terrible, pero terrible _de verdad._ Posee la hechizante belleza de un dios griego y un poder de atracción que pondría planetas en movimiento (si, de hecho, se movieran como tan obstinadamente sostenía aquel italiano tan excentriquillo).

A estas alturas, el Adversario Destructor de Reyes y Ángel del Pozo Tenebroso podría estar pronunciando discursos que empujaran a la humanidad al genocidio en masa pero, gracias a la incansable influencia de sus padrinos, se ha convertido en un apasionado defensor de la Libertad, la Igualdad y la Fraternidad con rasgos de megalomanía delirante y apenas una pizca de neurosis bipolar, y pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo mortal en un café del Quartier Latin que solía ser íntimo y acogedor antes de que hordas de estudiantes con aspiraciones escénicas lo invadieran para dedicarse a instigar revoluciones y regicidios cantando sobre las mesas y ahuyentando en el proceso a toda la clientela respetable y cumplidora.

Es un lugar tan bueno como cualquiera para recolectar almas, de modo que Combeferre y Courfeyrac, en su nuevo papel de lugartenientes de Enjolras, siguen desempeñando su trabajo habitual. Con paciencia y una buena dosis de sensatez, Combeferre se ha convertido en el guía de aquella panda de atolondrados y se podría decir que va ganando la partida, pero Courfeyrac no le anda lejos. Ya ha sembrado la semilla de la discordia entre dos inseparables amigos haciendo que se fijen en la misma mujer, y ahora se dispone a apuntarse otro tanto.

En un discreto rinconcito, un joven paliducho y melancólico está suspirando frente a un cuaderno. De vez en cuando, garrapatea alguna cosa que después tacha furiosamente.

Es casi demasiado fácil.

―¿Te importa que me siente aquí?

El muchacho pega un salto y se abalanza sobre su cuaderno para cerrarlo antes de mirar, entre el desorden de su largo cabello enmarañado, al joven sonriente y amigable que se ha sentado frente a él.

―Soy Courfeyrac ―dice Courfeyrac.

―J... Jean ―responde el muchacho―. Jean Prouvaire.

Pero no es eso lo que pone en la tapa mugrosa del cuaderno, que Courfeyrac divisa indiscretamente por más empeño que ponga su dueño en hacerlo desaparecer.

 _―Jehan ―_ lee apreciando la intrincada cursiva―. ¿Es un pseudónimo?

―Sólo es... bueno, sí... pero...

―¡Ah, un escritor! Qué interesante.

Jean se sonroja y baja la mirada.

―Yo... quiero serlo ―le confiesa. Tiene unas lindas mejillas pecosas y laaargas pestañas rubias―, pero... no se me da muy bien, ¿sabes? Si tan solo tuviera talento... ―suspira―. Daría mi alma por un poco de verdadero talento.

Courfeyrac se recuesta en el respaldo y une sus dedos por las puntas.

_―Muy interesssante._

 

***

 

Puede que la poesía de Jean Prouvaire, a quien las generaciones venideras conocerán como _Jehan,_ apestara bastante por aquel entonces, pero el joven tiene talentos muy reseñables en otros campos.

Como la botánica.

Y... Bueno, otros campos.

 

***

 

―La violencia no es la solución ―recuerda Combeferre a Bahorel cuando lo ve regresar de sus correrías con los dientes ensangrentados―. Demuestra más coraje quien pone la otra mejilla.

―Mejor si es la otra mejilla de otro ―opina Courfeyrac.

De vez en cuando, al salir del trabajo con las manos ateridas metidas los bolsillos de su viejo abrigo, Feuilly encuentra algo extraviado en la acera, como un par de guantes de lana o una reluciente moneda de dos francos.

Con mucha frecuencia son los guantes o los dos francos que Bossuet ha perdido previamente.

Combeferre remedia la discordia entre Bossuet y Joly recordando a los dos amigos la importancia de amar al prójimo. Les hace notar que, en Francia, tienen incluso un nombre para amar al prójimo y a la prójima, y que lo de no ambicionar a la mujer del vecino sólo es válido cuando dos son vecinos, pero no cuando viven juntos y especialmente no cuando la mujer en cuestión los ambiciona a los dos felizmente y por igual.

Tres almas por el precio de una, chúpate esa.

Courfeyrac tiene que quitarse el sombrero ante tan magistral jugada, que lo ha dejado en clara desventaja. Los constantes infortunios de Bossuet o los puntitos en la lengua de Joly son calderilla en comparación. Ya va siendo hora de sacar la artillería pesada.

Courfeyrac trae a Marius.

 

***

 

_―...y se le veía elevarse sobre el horizonte con una llama en la mano, y la radiación en los ojos, desplegando en medio del rayo sus dos alas, es decir, el gran ejército y la guardia veterana. ¡Era el arcángel de la guerra!_

En el Musain todos están mudos de espanto. Alrededor de Enjolras el aire se está rizando como un espejismo en el desierto, y frente a él un vaso se acaba de resquebrajar.

Combeferre se hunde en su silla con los ojos entornados de hastío.

―Bien jugado, serpiente ―masculla por lo bajo.

Courfeyrac sonríe como una víbora.

―Lo sssé.


	3. Chapter 3

Es Nochebuena.

Una densa capa glaseada cubre los tejados de París, cuyas ventanas se engalanan con guirnaldas y lazos. Del cielo cae una fina nevada como pequeños trozos de corchopan. Un soniquete de cascabeles de misteriosa procedencia inunda el aire.

Tras la ventana de una pequeña taberna junto al río, dos copas chocan con un alegre tintineo.

―¡Por un éxito sin precedentes! ―brinda Combeferre.

―Por el Apocalipsis y el Armagedón ―sonríe Courfeyrac―. ¡Porque estén más lejos que nunca!

Combeferre se recuesta en su silla con un suspiro satisfecho mientras Courfeyrac se acoda sobre la mesa entre los restos de la cena.

―Todo está saliendo a las mil maravillas ―se felicita el diablillo metiendo el dedo en el pastel de Combeferre―. _Mmmm_... adoro la Navidad. No soportaría una eternidad sin ella.

―Pero es _nuestra_ fiesta ―tiene que recordarle Combeferre. Courfeyrac se encoge de hombros y se come la guinda también.

―Sí, claro, como todas. Pero nosotros tenemos bailes. Y a la mayoría de los escritores que te gustan. Y a _todos_ los científicos.

Combeferre tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa mientras ve menguar su pastel del diablo.

―Y hablando de escritores... ―comenta como si nada―, ¿no te esperan en alguna parte?

Courfeyrac sonríe con un bocado especialmente dulce.

―¿En una noche como esta? ―dice con la boca llena―. En todas, me temo. Ladrones, suicidas... Santa Claus. Te lo juro, no damos a basto. Necesitaba un descanso y el placer de tu compañía. ―Llena las dos copas y, curvando una comisura, añade―: ¿Celoso, querido?

―¿Quién, yo? Bobadas, los ángeles no tienen celos.

―No es el dicho que yo conozco ―Courfeyrac prueba el champán―. Ni el que me propongo desmentir.

―No hablas en serio.

―Yo nunca bromeo con la Tentación.

Combeferre lo mira muy serio. Puede que el champán se le esté subiendo a la cabeza, pero por primera vez siente la necesidad de preguntárselo:

―¿Realmente lo harías? ¿Intentarías hacerme caer?

―Con todo el equipo.

Combeferre guarda silencio. No lo cree. ¿O sí? Courfeyrac sigue mirándolo sin dejar de sonreír, en sus ojos un resplandor dorado y verde.

―En cualquier caso ―dice Combeferre tras aclararse la garganta―, mejor será no confiarse. Repite mucho eso de que nuestras pequeñas vidas no cuentan.

―Querrás decir las suyas.

―Me preocupa.

―Y a mí ―suspira Courfeyrac mirando por la ventana. Fuera están cantando villancicos, hasta que un pequeño alud de nieve se desprende del tejado sepultando a los cantores―. ¿Pero qué quieres que hagamos? El maldito crío es un orador. ¡Hemos creado un _político_!

―Algo habría que hacer.

―¿Pero qué?

Combeferre se quita las gafas con su aire de pensador y las limpia con su pañuelo.

―¿Qué fuerza puede hacer que una mente brillante se reblandezca como el pan mojado?

―¿La de un martillo muy grande? ―aventura Courfeyrac.

Combeferre sigue frotando concienzudamente los cristales.

―El amor.

 

***

 

 _―No_ ―dice Combeferre, categórico.

―¿Qué tiene esta de malo? ―Courfeyrac empieza a exasperarse.

―Que cobra por horas.

―¿Y eso es un problema? Vaya rácano estás hecho. Pásalo como gasto de empresa y ya está. Todo el mundo lo hace. Además ―añade, pragmático― es la mejor solución, ¿no lo ves? Está claro que el chico no va a dar el primer paso, seguro que lo has traumatizado o algo así. Necesita ayuda profesional.

―Nada de prostitutas.

―¿Y qué tal si...?

―¡Nada de prostitutas!

Courfeyrac hunde la cabeza entre los hombros, hasta que otra idea le ilumina las facciones.

―Conozco a una corista que puede ponerse las piernas detrás de...

Combeferre alza los ojos al cielo. Mejor no, mejor será que Allá Arriba no oigan sus ruegos.

―Mira, tú déjame esto a mí. Conozco a la candidata perfecta.

 

***

 

Cosette vierte una cucharadita de azúcar en su té.

―Así que es...

―El Anticristo ―asiente Combeferre.

Cosette añade tranquilamente otra cucharadita.

―Y quieres que yo lo seduzca.

―Sí. Bueno. No. Sería todo muy respetable, ¿comprendes? Tradicional. Nada de sexo prematrimonial ni de... ni de matrimonio, de hecho. Lo único que tendrías que hacer es...

―Persuadirlo para que no provoque el Apocalipsis ―termina Cosette, trasladando cucharada a cucharada el contenido del azucarero. Una mariposa se posa confiadamente en el borde decorado de la taza de porcelana. Muchas más revolotean entre el verdor del tranquilo jardincito―. Tú sabes que es parte del Plan.

―No es un buen plan, querida. Y no es justo. La humanidad puede haber cometido errores, pero merece agotar su tiempo sin que le arrebaten la oportunidad de enmendarlos. Sé que estás de acuerdo conmigo. ―Al menos, así lo espera. Si se ha equivocado al sincerarse con ella, todos pueden ir despidiéndose. Para siempre.

Cosette prueba un sorbito de té cuya concentración de azúcar colapsaría el sistema nervioso de cualquier ser humano medio (y hasta del elefante medio).

―No se lo digas a Papá.

 

***

 

El día señalado, Combeferre y Courfeyrac están estratégicamente situados en una esquina frente al café Musain, esperando en la actitud relajada y discreta que suele acompañarse de pasatiempos nada sospechosos como leer un periódico muy grande o silbar mirando al cielo mientras se hace girar el bastón. La idea de practicar al periódico dos agujeros tuvieron que descartarla porque Combeferre quería hacer el crucigrama.

 _―Psss,_ ahí viene ―avisa Combeferre.

Courfeyrac se asoma por encima del periódico como un suricata en el Kalahari para ver que una joven se acerca por la calle del brazo de su padre. Es muy bonita y lleva el clásico vestido soso que eligen las chicas cuando su cita les inspira poco entusiasmo.

Al mismo tiempo, Enjolras entra en escena dirigiéndose al Musain a buen paso.

Hasta aquí, todo marcha sobre ruedas.

Por desgracia, lo que también marcha sobre ruedas es un carruaje que se dirige hacia el cruce a toda velocidad.

Por la misma acera se aproxima, quizá ensayando mentalmente otro discurso rimbombante sobre Napoleón, el barón Marius Pontmercy, abogado.

En medio de la calle hay un mocoso vendiendo periódicos al grito de “¡Extra extra!”.

En el mismo momento, un tal Grantaire, más conocido como R, acaba de salir de una taberna.

Bien, esto va a ir muy deprisa así que prestad atención.

En sus marcas. Listos...

―¡Extra, extra, el General Lamarque enfermo!

Enjolras se detiene y compra un periódico, lo abre por el centro y cruza la calzada distraído.

Grantaire parpadea molesto por la brillante luz del día y... oh, agog and aghast, es Eros, es Apolo, ¡es el Sol en toda su gloria!

El carruaje gira temerariamente en la esquina y...

―¡Cuidado!

El carruaje pasa de largo traqueteando con estrépito y, al despejar la calle, deja a Cosette y a Marius frente a frente, perdidos en un predestinado cruce de miradas.

Coros celestiales, el mundo se tiñe de tonos pastel...

Mientras tanto, en un universo paralelo más oscuro y deprimente, Enjolras y Grantaire están hundidos en un charco de barro entre los pliegos reblandecidos del periódico.

Grantaire ensaya una sonrisa insegura.

―¿Estás b...?

Enjolras patalea y se pone furiosamente de pie.

―¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas? ¿Es que estás ciego o borracho?

Grantaire abre la boca y la cierra, todavía sentado en el barro con aspecto miserable.

―¿Pero qué...? ¡Si acabo de salvarte la vida!

―¡Mira cómo me has puesto! ―protesta Enjolras sacudiéndose pegotes de barro de la levita chorreante―. Por lo menos podrías disculparte.

Combeferre y Courfeyrac asisten al espectáculo con la sensación de haberse perdido algo importante. Combeferre se ha quitado las gafas y Courfeyrac no puede cerrar la boca.

―¿Pero qué... acaba de pasar?

―No tengo la menor idea.

Marius no deja de sonreír mientras Cosette lo mira tímidamente con un aleteo de pestañas. A unos pocos metros, Enjolras y Grantaire están montando tal escena que un círculo de curiosos se ha congregado a su alrededor para verlos gritarse con las narices pegadas.

―¡Eres un borracho sin modales!

―¡Y tú eres un ingrato!

―¿Ah, sí?

―¡Sí!

―¿AH, SÍ?

―¡SÍ!

―¿En serio? ―se indigna Courfeyrac―. ¿Con _ese_?

―La belleza está en el interior ―dice Combeferre benévolamente.

―Eso es un tópico manido ―farfulla Courfeyrac. Lo embarga la amarga decepción de un progenitor convencido hasta la médula de que su retoño puede aspirar a más―. En fin, supongo que servirá.

Combeferre así lo espera. Honestamente, es lo de Marius lo que él no entiende.

 

***

 

―Es tan dulce ―dice Cosette soñadora, dirigiéndose al parecer a la mariposa que tiene posada en la mano―. Anoche me siguió hasta casa...

―Ah, que encima es un acosador ―gruñe Combeferre.

―Me cantó una canción y todo.

―¿Era sobre Napoleón? ―aventura Combeferre. Se pregunta vagamente si la ironía será pecado.

―No, tonto. Era de amor ―Cosette deja que la mariposa se vaya volando y tararea mientras pasea por el jardín. Los pajaritos la siguen revoloteando de rama en rama hasta que Combeferre los espanta haciendo aspavientos.

―De acuerdo. Como quieras. No creo que necesite explicarte por qué no es apropiado.

Cosette deja escapar un hondo suspiro abatido.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo... déjame soñar despierta. Es tan solitaria esta existencia. Sé que tengo a Papá, pero...

Combeferre la mira y acaba dándose por vencido. Puede que la ironía no sea un pecado, pero la hipocresía sin duda lo es.

―Está bien, olvida lo que he dicho. Supongo que es un buen muchacho, o eso dice Courfeyrac...

Cosette alza la mirada con la actitud alerta de una leona que acabara de divisar entre la hierba algo a rayas naranjas y negras.

 _―¿Courfeyrac?_ ―dice muy despacio, sólo para asegurarse.

―Ah, sí, viven juntos. ¿No lo sabías?

Los ojos se Cosette se estrechan como una prensa para coches. Combeferre intuye el precipicio demasiado tarde y derrapa desesperadamente en el borde.

―Es decir, no juntos _juntos_. Sólo... juntos... como, ya sabes, como buenos amigos. No creo que se acuesten... _―No dirás falso testimonio ni mentirás_ ―...muy a menudo...

Un aleteo furioso se eleva desde el jardincito cuando los pájaros huyen en desbandada.

 

***

 

Una hora después, Marius recibe una nota:

_“Me voy a Inglaterra **para siempre**. No me llames ni me escribas ni me busques.”_

Casi se puede oír cómo su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos. Ella no le ama. ¡Todo ha terminado!

―¿Por qué? ―gime arrugando la infame nota emborronada de lágrimas.

―¿Qué sucede, querido? ―pregunta Courfeyrac sin prestarle mucha atención. Está probándose sombreros frente al espejo―. ¿A dónde vas?

―A saltar desde el Pont-Neuf. ¡No quiero vivir sin su amor!

― _Muy bieeen_ ―canturrea Courfeyrac ensayando un atrevido sombrero de copa―. Sé bueno y compra café cuando vuelvas, ¿quieres? ¿Marius? Oh, vaya...

 

***

 

Mientras Marius baja las escaleras como un alma en pena descendiendo a los infiernos, una figura cuyo rostro se pierde en las sombras serpentea escaleras arriba.

 _―¿Monsssieur_ de Courfeyrac? ―pregunta.

―Arriba. Tercera planta ―responde el muchacho sin detenerse.

_―Merccci._

_***_

 

―Al final has vuelto ―sonríe Courfeyrac al oír el leve chirrido de la puerta―. Me alegro, el Sena está muy contaminado en esta época del año. Mira, tengo una idea mejor: te invito a... ¡wagh!

El espejo se precipita contra las baldosas haciéndose añicos y el sombrero cae rodando al suelo que sus pies ya no están tocando. Por contrapartida, su espalda sí está tocando, y muy estrechamente, la pared.

―Saludosss, amigo querido ―El rostro que está a un centímetro del suyo sonríe como el filo de una navaja.

Courfeyrac considera una descortesía intolerable no devolver el saludo, pero encuentra ciertas dificultades debido a la mano que lo tiene aferrado por el cuello, impidiéndole de paso respirar.

―Mucho tiempo sin vernos ―recuerda su captor en tono nostálgico. Disfruta un poco de los vanos intentos de Courfeyrac por liberarse, y por fin lo suelta.

Courfeyrac se inclina hacia adelante con las manos en el cuello, recobrando trabajosamente el aliento.

―Montparnassse ―sisea alzando los ojos.

Su visitante es un muchacho delgado y esbelto de una pálida belleza enfermiza. Está paseando por el salón con aire lacónico, admirando perezosamente los muebles y la elegante decoración.

―Hermosa morada ―observa.

―Gracias. Te mostraría la vajilla, pero supongo que no has venido a tomar el té.

―Siempre te ha gustado rodearte de esta clase de... ―Montparnasse agita la mano de forma imprecisa y desdeñosa― lujo y belleza efímera. Tanto tiempo viviendo entre los mortales...

Courfeyrac lo sigue con la mirada sin moverse de donde está.

―No sabría decirte. Aquí arriba el tiempo vuela. Por favor, dime, ¿a qué debo este placer inesperado?

―Me aburría ―le confiesa Montparnasse con un brusco encogimiento de hombros, como si el gesto le resultara forzado y entraño. De hecho, lo que le resulta extraño es tener hombros―. Mortalmente. Todo está tan tranquilo. Demasiado, demasiado... considerando las expectativas.

―No te sigo...

Montparnasse lo mira desde el otro extremo del salón.

Un parpadeo y vuelve a estar frente a él, a un palmo del rostro de Courfeyrac, su figura oscura y amenazante engullendo la luz de la estancia.

―Sssé lo que estás haciendo. Y ellos lo saben. Lo sabrán. Sé que tienes tratos con ese _ssser_.

_Combeferre._

Los ojos de Montparnasse son oscuros como abismos, y los de Courfeyrac ya no son humanos. Los fragmentos del espejo esparcidos a sus pies reflejan, dividida y fragmentada, su verdadera forma.

―Sabes muy bien que no podéis tocarle ―sisea Courfeyrac. En su voz hay una inflexión oscura y profunda, como si una segunda voz se superpusiera a la suya.

―No podemos ―suspira Montparnasse, apenado―. En cambio, a ti... ―sonríe mostrando los dientes, blancos y relucientes―. Cuidado, culebrita traviesa. Este juego te queda grande. Y el precio... de perder...

Se desliza un paso atrás y saluda con una sinuosa reverencia.

Un instante después, Courfeyrac está solo y la luz fría que atraviesa las ventanas vuelve a llenar la habitación.

 

***

 

Una de las ventajas de no necesitar dormir es que deja mucho tiempo para leer. Combeferre ha comprado dos o tres libros de camino a casa y se dispone a pasar una noche tranquila e instructiva. Se sienta en la cama para quitarse los zapatos... y se levanta de un salto cuando algo bajo él hace _“¡Fzzzzz!”._

―¡Maldi...! ―Consigue morderse la lengua a tiempo y mira la cama con desconfianza. Bajo las mantas hay un rápido movimiento ondulante. Combeferre se aproxima con cautela y aparta las mantas.

Hay una serpiente en su cama, oscura, sinuosa y enorme. Más bien hay media serpiente; la otra media, cabeza incluida, está debajo de la almohada.

―¿Pero qué haces aquí? ―suspira Combeferre.

No hay respuesta, ni el más ligero movimiento.

―Que tú no puedas verme no significa que yo no te vea a ti, ¿sabes?

Combeferre levanta la almohada tirando de una esquina y se asoma al espacio sombrío que hay debajo. Desde allí, unos ojillos brillantes de pupilas verticales lo miran apenados. O, al menos, todo lo apenada que puede parecer una serpiente.

―Vamos, sal ―le pide Combeferre con suavidad―. Dime qué sucede.

Le ofrece la mano confiadamente y la criatura, tras un instante de vacilación, abandona su escondite e inspecciona sus dedos, dejando asomar una lengüilla bífida y ondulante. Combeferre la deja deslizarse en torno a su muñeca, trepar por su brazo y rodear lentamente su cuello, envolviendo su cuerpo en un abrazo oscuro. Su peso es mayor de lo que se diría a simple vista, y bajo el ondular hipnótico de la piel escamosa, suave y fría al tacto, se intuye la fuerza irresistible de un letal depredador que podría, si quisiera, triturar sus huesos. Combeferre siente la afilada cabeza reptar entre su pelo, y la lengua bífida le cosquillea la nuca con un suave siseo agradecido.

Un instante después Courfeyrac está abrazado a su cuello, sus brazos envolviéndolo con fuerza mientras su rostro se oculta en su hombro.

―Montparnasse ―solloza. Su piel aun está fría; su aliento es una gélida caricia que le eriza la piel―. Lo sabe.

―Si lo supieran, todo habría acabado.

―Lo descubrirán, no se rendirán tan fácilmente.

No lo harán, ambos lo saben. Han esperado demasiado tiempo, llevan siglos aguardando este momento

―Lo descubrirán... y entonces...

Combeferre no quiere pensar en lo que sucederá entonces. En lo que le sucederá a Courfeyrac. Si es cierto que sospechan de él, de su traición... Combeferre nunca lo había visto tan asustado.

―¿Cómo íbamos a detenerlo... tú y yo...? ―susurra Courfeyrac contra su hombro, hundiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello―. Somos unos estúpidos.

De pronto, siente calor; una serena calidez que lo envuelve y lo llena de una sensación extraña y dulce. _Paz._ Combeferre tiene sus brazos en torno a él y, al alzar la mirada, Courfeyrac se encuentra cobijado en el seno protector de sus hermosas alas.

―Y aun así, debemos intentarlo ―dice Combeferre mirándolo a los ojos.

―Si dejamos que suceda, no volveré a verte ―murmura Courfeyrac, y Combeferre siente su alma desgarrarse un poco.

No, no se trata sólo del mundo que ambos han aprendido a amar. Siempre ha habido otros motivos; motivos egoístas. Humanos.

―Y si volvemos a encontrarnos, será como enemigos ―prosigue Courfeyrac.

―No lucharé contigo ―le dice Combeferre. Antes caería al abismo más profundo, más allá de toda redención.

―Ni yo contigo.

Es ahora, comprenden. El momento de luchar es ahora. O nunca.

 

***

 

Aquella noche, mientras pasa las horas de vigilia leyendo a la luz de una vela, Combeferre tiene a Courfeyrac enredado en su cuerpo, durmiendo apaciblemente en su verdadera forma. No necesita dormir, pero ha aprendido a disfrutar de cualquier placer por pequeño que sea. Quizá, después de todo, sea más humano que muchas personas.


	4. Chapter 4

 

De modo que aquí están, tratando de evitar el fin del mundo.

Parecía una buena idea a priori, pero no se puede ignorar el hecho de que hay demasiados intereses puestos en el asunto, y hasta los más filántropos reconocerán que la humanidad presenta una preocupante tendencia suicida, y eso, sin haberse inventado todavía la bomba de hidrógeno ni nada con un poder de destrucción mayor que un barril de pólvora y una antorcha en manos de un joven emocionalmente inestable.

Pero ya llegaremos a eso.

En este punto de la historia, Combeferre y Courfeyrac siguen velando por su pupilo, confiados en que el poder del amor aplaque su sed de sangre del valor y otras consignas alarmantes que últimamente han estado enardeciendo al irritable pueblo francés.

Por desgracia, ninguno de sus padrinos parece haber previsto que esta clase de situaciones se rigen casi siempre por la conocida pauta narrativa en la que, en un irónico giro de acontecimientos, todos los esfuerzos invertidos en evitar cierto desenlace son precisamente los que acaban provocándolo, como cuando salta una chispa en la alfombra y alguien sopla para apagarla, y cuando el fuego prende las cortinas, arroja cubos de aceite y brea.

No, en serio, hay gente que lo hace.

Cuentan los historiadores que París fue pasto de las llamas en varias ocasiones, aunque nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta ya que todos los archivos se quemaron misteriosamente.

Pues bien, mientras los historiadores afilan la pluma, veamos qué progresos ha estado haciendo Courfeyrac.

No ha sido fácil. El joven afortunado le ha dado esquinazo toda la semana, y aunque es un habitual de casi todas las tabernas y cafetuchos de París, parece desconocer por completo la existencia del Musain, de la taberna de Corinto o de cualquier otro escenario que pudiera propiciar un feliz reencuentro. Courfeyrac ha tenido que recurrir a todas sus argucias para guiarlo hasta su protegido, y en cuestión de cuatro días ha provocado dos plagas casi bíblicas, una intoxicación por pescado en mal estado, una redada, un incendio y un gaitero escocés, cerrando establecimiento tras establecimiento o poniendo en fuga a su clientela y con ella al joven Grantaire, quien, una tarde calurosa, ha ido a parar al actual epicentro del apocalipsis en ciernes más conocido como café Musain.

Le parece un fastidio, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido, encontrar allí a aquel caballero tan descortés al que tuvo la mala pata de salvar la vida no hace mucho. Le parece tan irritante que, tras pedir una botella, se sienta en una mesa al fondo para pasarse el resto de la tarde oyéndolo hablar.

Para cuando la botella está vacía, y el café casi desierto, los ojos del joven se entornan tiernamente, brillando embriagados de vino y fascinación.

Enjolras, por su parte, ni siquiera ha reparado en la presencia de su ensimismado admirador, y está recogiendo octavillas y documentos mientras frunce el ceño en dirección a Jean Prouvaire, cuya desbordada inspiración lo tiene escribiendo furiosamente en un rincón sin reparar en nada ni en nadie. Courfeyrac, juzgando el panorama poco prometedor, decide intervenir.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué parece un mármol griego venido a la vida? ¿Apolo o Antínoo enfurecido? ―dice alzando la voz. Grantaire se atraganta con el vino―. Ese sí que es un cumplido elegante, ¿no crees, Enjolras?

―¿Cómo dices? ―pregunta el aludido con una mirada de recelo.

―¡No he dicho eso! ―se defiende Grantaire, que por su expresión de absoluto desconcierto parece tener serias dudas al respecto. No lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? Por lo menos, no en voz alta.

―¿Otra vez tú? ―dice Enjolras, que acaba de reconocer al joven.

―Podría decirte lo mismo ―repone Grantaire, envalentonado por la bebida―. Pero tranquilo, ya me marcho. No me gusta nada este sitio; el vino es flojo y la tertulia, ridícula y pedante.

―¿Ridícula? ―dice Enjolras, demasiado indignado para hacer otra cosa que repetir sus palabras.

―Y pedante.

―¿La lucha por los derechos y libertades de los ciudadanos te parece ridícula?

―Y además no hay chicas ―continúa Grantaire, poniéndose de pie―. Bien, sí, al principio te tomé por una, pero luego vi que me equivocaba. Es una gran suerte, la verdad, porque con ese mal genio no creo que encuentres marido.

―¡Cómo te atreves! ―exclama Enjolras, palideciendo.

Sobre una de las mesas vacías, una botella se resquebraja sin que nadie más que Combeferre, que acaba de entrar en ese preciso momento, lo note. El ángel cruza la mirada con su aliado diabólico, que se encoge de hombros.

La discusión dura un buen rato.

 

***

 

―¿Estás seguro de esto? ―pregunta Combeferre cuando, más tarde, los dos pasean por el puente de los Inválidos―. En mi opinión, no parecen gustarse mucho.

―Y tú eres todo un experto en la materia, ¿no, querido?

―Se detestan. ¿Cómo pretendes juntarlos? ¿Vas a perseguirlos con una rama de muérdago o a encerrarlos en un armario?

Desde donde está, acodado en la balaustrada del puente, Courfeyrac le dedica una sonrisa sinuosa.

―¿Quieres que nos encerremos en un armario?

―Courfeyrac, por favor ―lo riñe Combeferre mientras se recoloca las gafas para ocultar su incomodidad―. ¿Puedes centrarte?

―Me resulta extremadamente difícil cuando estás cerca ―admite el diablillo sin perder la sonrisa―. Y, dime, ¿cómo marchan tus planes?

 

***

 

Por supuesto, el plan para salvar a la humanidad de la destrucción y el fuego eterno requiere algo más que hacer que dos jóvenes que parecen odiarse a simple vista se enamoren el uno del otro. Existe una pieza clave que, en el actual orden de cosas, parece destinada a ser la que haga caer el resto de fichas de dominó, iniciando una reacción en cadena que, de algún modo que aun desconocen, desembocará en lagos de roca fundida y lluvias de azufre.

Esta pieza es el general Lamarque, cuya muerte deben evitar a toda costa.

Existe un problema tan solo: el general Lamarque quiere morirse.

Es decir, no es que conscientemente quiera, pero su muerte forma parte del plan establecido, y el plan establecido siempre encuentra la forma de salvar los escollos y seguir su cauce hacia su, digamos, _Destino Final._

La Muerte con mayúsculas acecha al general Lamarque detrás de cada esquina, y Combeferre ha iniciado una reñida partida de ajedrez -o, por no caer en el tópico, de toboganes y escaleras, o quizá sería más exacto decir un pulso- para mantenerlo con vida.

―¡General! ¡General Lamarque, señor! ―llama al anciano, que en ese momento sube trabajosamente las escaleras del parlamento apoyado en el brazo de su ayudante. Recientemente ha enfermado y está muy frágil de salud―. Señor, es un honor conocerle. Perdone, pero tenía que saludarle. Permítame estrecharle la mano.

―Se lo permito con mucho gusto, joven. Me llena de esperanza comprobar que nuestra juventud se muestra tan comprometida con...

―Sí, sí, muy bien. Gracias, sí, buenos días.

El anciano se queda mirando boquiabierto cómo, tras estrecharle la mano, el joven da media vuelta y se va por donde ha venido. Tras intercambiar una mirada con su ayudante, tan estupefacto como él, ambos continúan subiendo las escaleras.

Sólo que... a paso un poco más ágil. De hecho, el general siente que podría hacerlo sin ayuda, y su acompañante nota con asombro que su rostro cetrino ha recobrado el color. Parece casi...

 

***

 

―¡Un milagro! ―sonríe Courfeyrac, asomado al escaparate de una tienda de golosinas. Ya que está allí, tienta a un par de transeúntes para que entren.

―Ya sabes que no puedo abusar de estas cosas ―le recuerda Combeferre―. Si me excedo, Arriba lo sabrán

―A estas alturas, querido, ese es el menor de nuestros problemas ―suspira Courfeyrac mientras la tienda se abarrota. En la puerta se está formando una cola de gente―. ¿Una piruleta?

Combeferre no debería, pero...

―¿Por qué no?

Courfeyrac chasquea los dedos.

 

***

 

Chupando sendas piruletas, Combeferre y Courfeyrac asisten al nuevo episodio de lo que promete ser una larga saga de épicas proporciones. En esta ocasión, se encuentran en la taberna de Corinto.

―¿Otra vez tú? ―exclama Enjolras.

―¡Diablos, esto ya lo he vivido! ―ríe Grantaire sin rastro de humor alguno. No da crédito a su mala suerte.

―¿Se puede saber por qué me sigues a todas partes? ―exige Enjolras.

―¿Yo? ¿A ti? ―Grantaire deja escapar un sonido de risa contenida de lo más ofensivo―. No seas tan engreído, yo he venido aquí a beber.

―¿Es que no hay más tabernas en París?

―Eso mismo me pregunto yo, créeme. Tiene que ser una maldición o algo. ¡El tabernero de mi calle se ha convertido al Islam y ya no sirve vino!

Combeferre mira a su compañero, que se encoge de hombros con aire inocente.

―Me estoy quedando sin opciones ―explica. Frunce el ceño mientras observa a Grantaire y Enjolras, que han empezado a hacer aspavientos―. Supongo que Cosette no querrá reconsiderarlo.

―Absolutamente no.

―Era de esperar.

―¿Y si los emborrachamos? ―sugiere Combeferre con aire culpable.

―¿Más? ―dice Courfeyrac fijándose en Grantaire. Tampoco sabría cómo engañar a Enjolras; es _endiabladamente_ listo―. En fin ―suspira, lamiendo la piruleta de una forma que está haciendo que Combeferre tenga problemas para sentarse―, ¿dónde dices que crece el muérdago?

 

***

 

El tiempo pasa.

Visualizad su paso.

Imaginad una elaborada secuencia musical que comienza con páginas arrancadas del calendario, y los árboles de las avenidas amarilleando, cubriendo de hojas las aceras mojadas, nevadas, los blancos tejados de París y un paisaje invernal que se viste de guirnaldas.

Imaginad la estratagema del muérdago fracasando; no es muy difícil de imaginar.

Imaginad a los parisinos elegantes cargados de regalos, a los niños comiendo dulces, a las pobres gentes arropándose en sus raidos abrigos, y a un niñito embutido en una gorra harapienta, probablemente llamado Timmy, renqueando sobre sus muletas y pidiendo limosna miserablemente.

Imaginad a Enjolras presenciando con desaprobación todo esto, repitiéndose que el mundo está terriblemente mal, completamente equivocado. Imaginad a Grantaire, que ha llegado a la misma conclusión pero mucho antes, encontrando amigos entre estos soñadores idealistas, asistiendo a cada reunión, replicando a cada discurso, formando parte de un grupo que casi fue histórico aunque la historia se dirija inexorablemente hacia un final abrupto y desagradable.

Imaginad a estos jóvenes en la flor de la vida, llenando mesas y sillas, exaltando el porvenir y al hombre (aunque prohibiendo participar a la mujer, y en el caso de alguno, ignorando su existencia). Imaginad al barón Marius Pontmercy, abogado, suspirando día y noche frente a la escharcha de los cristales, y a una pobre muchacha solitaria caminando descalza en la lluvia. Imaginad a la dulce Cosette sola en su jardín, rodeada del perfume de las flores al llegar la primavera, mientras su padre la observa y se pregunta qué mal aflige a su ángel, su hija predilecta.

Imaginad a un demonio y a un ángel trabajando codo con codo contra unas fuerzas mayores que ellos, vigilando con preocupación a estos jóvenes y orquestando los acontecimientos mientras, en los callejones, sombras oscuras los acechan y susurran “lo sabemos todo y es en vano. Pasará, está escrito”.

El verano se aproxima, visualizadlo. Hay convulsiones, estallidos, una chispa ha saltado a la alfombra, ¡que nadie sople!

El general Lamarque, esta ficha tambaleante, ha estado de lo más ocupado dando esquinazo a la Muerte, que definitivamente no está acostumbrada a que la traten así. Al recuperarse del mal que lo aquejaba, y en posesión de una salud propia de los veinte años, el buen anciano decidió disfrutar de la vida y se rompió la cadera en un cabaret. Un asunto muy suculento, la comidilla de los periódicos y de los corrillos de chismosos. Sanó muy bien, no obstante, pero estar postrado en cama le provocó una neumonía que si no se lo llevó a la tumba fue sólo gracias a los remedios de un médico muy habilidoso del que nunca había oído hablar. ¡Después se cortó afeitándose! Menudo manazas ese barbero; está claro que una barbería en el piso de arriba de una tienda de empanadas es un negocio poco serio. En otra ocasión se atragantó con una ostra, aprieto del que lo sacó un camarero que debía ser alemán porque se llamaba algo así como Heimlich o nosequé, y esa misma tarde se cayó en una alcantarilla abierta, aunque fue algo anecdótico que no merece mayor desarrollo porque, en fin, de las alcantarillas de París tampoco hay mucho que contar.

Actualmente, el general Lamarque trabaja en una propuesta para regular el tráfico rodado en las zonas urbanas porque, ¡demontre, los carruajes van como locos!

Combeferre, exhausto, ya no sabe que más va a pasar.

 

***

 

―¡El general Lamarque está enfermo! ―anuncia Bahorel agitando el periódico al entrar al café.

Combeferre se derrumba sobre la mesa con un sollozo.

―¡Piedad, señor, no puedo más!

Bahorel le palmea la espalda comprensivamente.

―Valor, compañero, nuestra hora está cerca.

―No lo sabes bien ―masculla Combeferre por lo bajo.

―¿Es grave? ―pregunta Bossuet.

―¿Es contagioso? ―se alarma Joly.

―¡Es una señal! ―exclama Enjolras, poniéndose enérgicamente en pie. Courfeyrac tiene que sujetarlo por la levita para que no se suba a la mesa―. Escuchad, la muerte de Lamarque será la chispa que hemos estado esperando. El pueblo está preparado y se alzará llegado el momento.

―No lloréis todos por el viejo Lamarque ―ríe Grantaire―. En serio, nada me aburre tanto como estar de luto, pero ¿sería tanto pedir un poco de burguesa hipocresía para que no parezca que estáis ansiosos por enterrarlo?

―Cállate, Grantaire ―le espeta Enjolras casi sin mirarlo―. Y deja la botella. No es momento de embriagarse, sino de actuar. Es preciso saber cuántos combatirán, así que organicémonos: Courfeyrac irá a la Escuela Politécnica, y Feuilly verá a los de la Glacière. Combeferre me ha prometido ir a Picpus...

―¿Quién, yo?

―Bahorel visitará la Estrapade, y Prouvaire... ¡Prouvaire!

―Ocupado ―dice el poeta sin levantar la vista de las hojas de papel que está llenando a la velocidad del pensamiento. Los ojos de Enjolras se entornan peligrosamente.

―Bueno, pues alguien tiene que ir al Maine. ¿Y Pontmercy?

―Se acaba de ir ―lo informa Feuilly―. Ha dicho que iba a tirarse al río.

―¿Otra vez? ―suspira Courfeyrac.

―¡En esta época del año! ―se horroriza Joly―. Va a coger una pulmonía.

―Sí, sí, muy bien ―los interrumpe Enjolras, exasperado―. Olvidaos de Pontmercy y de sus dichosos amoríos, hay que... ¿¿Quién está cantando??

―Perdón ―dice Bossuet, bajando la cabeza―. No lo he podido evitar, me ha salido solo.

Enjolras respira hondo. Aunque el día había amanecido soleado y apacible, a lo lejos se oye retumbar un trueno.

―Necesito a alguien para el Maine ―insiste.

―¿Y yo? ―ofrece Grantaire.

―¿Tú, adoctrinar republicanos? ―dice Enjolras con desprecio―. Tú bebe y no te metas en nuestros asuntos.

―Si acabas de decirme que no bebiera.

―¿Te quieres callar?

―¿Y por qué hablas conmigo?

―¡Silencio! ―ordena Enjolras dando un puñetazo en la mesa que parece hacer temblar el suelo.

De hecho, está temblando el suelo. Y las paredes. Y la lámpara. Nadie más parece notarlo, pero Combeferre y Courfeyrac intercambian una mirada de alarma.

―Esto... Enjolras ―lo llama Courfeyrac cautelosamente―, me parece que deberías calmarte...

Combeferre trata de apaciguarlo poniendo una mano en su hombro, pero la retira al notar cómo, ante la visión de la sonrisa de Grantaire, la expresión de Enjolras se ensombrece...

No, es la sala la que se ensombrece. La figura de Enjolras está engullendo lentamente la luz, y a su alrededor el aire serpentea como si hirviera y se carga de electricidad, erizándole los cabellos. Una vaga sensación de peligro comienza a invadir a los presentes.

A todos menos a Grantaire, que, ajeno a todo esto, echa un trago mientras hace equilibrios sobre las patas traseras de su silla.

―Eres un ingrato, Apolo ―murmura, alicaído―. Yo quería ofrecerte mi ayuda, pero es que te pierde el mal genio...

Enjolras crispa los dedos sobre la mesa. Sus ojos son demasiado azules; y, a la vez, oscuros. Alza la mirada... y la botella de Grantaire estalla en pedazos.

―¡He dicho **SILENCIO, HUMANO** **INSIGNIFICANTE!!!** ―ruge con una voz que retumba en las paredes.

Se tapa la boca de inmediato.

Frente a él, Grantaire aterriza sobre las cuatro patas de la silla con un golpe seco. No acierta a decir nada ni a moverse, y sólo puede mirar a Enjolras con el semblante demudado.

―¿Yo he...? ―musita Enjolras con voz temblorosa―. ¿He dicho eso de verdad?

Nadie le responde. El silencio ha caído sobre la sala como una manta mojada, y sus amigos lo están mirando con expresiones de horror estupefacto. A Feuilly se le cae el cigarrillo de la boca.

―Di algo ―susurra Combeferre en tono urgente. El aire aun chisporrotea alrededor de Enjolras, que parece confuso y desorientado.

―¿Huyamos? ―sugiere Courfeyrac.

―Algo mejor.

―Vaaaya, mirad qué hora es ―dice Joly, rompiendo el pesado silencio―. Musichetta me pidió que hiciera unos recados, así que...

―Sí, sí, nos lo pidió a ambos ―asiente Bossuet enérgicamente.

―No os vayáis ―les pide Enjolras, viendo impotente cómo sus amigos retroceden―. Os necesito. Vuestra patria os necesita. De acuerdo, sí, he perdido el control un poco, pero ese no es motivo para que me miréis como si hubiera matado a alguien.

―¡El general Lamarque ha muerto! ―anuncia un mocoso zarrapastroso que acaba de aparecer en la escalera.

Enjolras lo fulmina con la mirada y después mira a sus amigos, que palidecen más todavía.

―Oh, vamos, ¿no creeréis que yo...?

Joly y Bossuet se agarran el uno al otro mientras Feuilly se santigua.

―Yo me largo ―anuncia Bahorel dando media vuelta. Los demás lo siguen en tropel, tan desesperados por huir que se atascan en el marco de la puerta.

―¡Mis poemas! ―solloza Jean Prouvaire.

―¡Déjalos, salva tu vida! ―exclama Joly, arrastrándolo.

―¡No, esperad! ―ruega Enjolras―. Por favor, esperad... **¡os lo ordeno!** Nononono, no quería decir eso... Vamos, Feuilly.... ¡Grantaire!

―¡No te acerques! ―exclama Grantaire, retrocediendo hasta la pared con una mirada de terror ciego.

Enjolras se detiene, dolido por su reacción. Grantaire también ha huido... Grantaire... sobre todo...

¡Maldición!

―¡Volved! **¡No podéis hacerme esto!**

―¡Correeed!

Los jóvenes huyen escaleras abajo y salen a la calle como un enjambre enloquecido.

En el horizonte se agolpan nubes de tormenta, y los rayos que surcan el cielo tienen el color de la sangre. Las primeras gotas de lluvia golpean los tejados de París, para descargarse, segundos después, con la furia de un océano.

Sólo los tres permanecen ahora en la sala del café: Enjolras, pálido e inmóvil, frente a Courfeyrac y Combeferre.

―Tenemos que hablar ―dice el ángel.

El estallido de un rayo atraviesa los cristales, grabando en el suelo sus tres sombras alargadas. Ninguna de ellas es humana. Y, bajo la luz carmesí de aquella tormenta de otro mundo, los ojos de Enjolras tampoco.

―No tengo nada que deciros.

―Debes escucharnos ―pide Courfeyrac―. Hay mucho en juego.

―¿Quiénes sois? ―exige Enjolras―. ¿Qué sois? ―se oye preguntar a pesar de sí mismo.

―Lo que quieres preguntar en qué eres tú ―adivina Combeferre. Puede leerlo en la expresión de su rostro, en aquellas facciones de inhumana belleza.

Enjolras niega lentamente, retrocediendo un paso.

―Soy un ciudadano ―dice con determinación―, dispuesto a luchar por su patria.

―Sí lo haces, estamos perdidos ―le dice Courfeyrac―. Condenarás a todos los que amas, a las personas que intentas proteger. El mundo arderá contigo.

 **―Entonces, que así sea** ―dice Enjolras, _esa_ parte de él. Retrocede un paso más, pero no puede huir de sí mismo. Está asustado y no comprende lo que ocurre, pero sabe... ha sabido siempre... que el mundo está terriblemente mal―. Es necesario.

Otro trueno rompe el cielo, retumbando como el tambor de un gigante. La tormenta que se cierne sobre París se arremolina sobre las torres de Notre Dame, donde las campanas han empezado a tocar a duelo, anunciando la muerte de Lamarque.

―¡Enjolras, basta! ―exige Combeferre como si hablara con un niño.

―¡Mañana será el día! ―dice Enjolras, y sus palabras caen con el peso del martillo que sentencia. Mira a sus dos amigos con el fuego de sus ojos, y en su mirada se lee el dolor de la traición―. Ninguno de vosotros podrá impedírmelo. Y si lo intentáis...

―¡Espera, Enjolras!

Es inútil. Combeferre y Courfeyrac no alcanzan a detenerlo antes de que salga, y la puerta se cierra con un estampido. Los bordes se sellan al rojo blanco, impidiendo que lo sigan, y de pronto la sala parece menguar. El estallido de un trueno hace añicos las ventanas, abriendo paso a la tormenta, y los vasos y botellas estallan uno tras otro en rápida sucesión, llenando el aire de fragmentos de cristal. Courfeyrac alza los brazos para protegerse, y de repente algo tira de él y lo hace caer de rodillas.

Cuando abre los ojos, ve que está entre los brazos de Combeferre, protegido y escudado por sus alas.

―Estamos perdidos ―dice su ángel―. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Courfeyrac no lo sabe, pero deben hacer algo, y deprisa, o a no mucho tardar descubrirán lo que alguien dotado de poderes quasi divinos es capaz de hacer con la motivación adecuada. Courfeyrac puede chasquear los dedos e incendiar una taberna, pero Enjolras está a punto de descubrir que puede chasquearlos y volar un país.

La pregunta ahora es, ¿qué hará cuando lo sepa?

Todos los esfuerzos de Courfeyrac y Combeferre, sus enseñanzas, confluyen en este momento, y en el atormentado espíritu de Enjolras, el mal y el bien se enfrentan para crear, en un devastador estallido, confusa y compleja humanidad.

Libre de elegir un camino u otro.

Y responsable de esa libertad.

 

***

 

Ah, sí, os preguntaréis cómo murió el general Lamarque.

Pues bien, resulta que la Muerte, cansada de que le tomaran el pelo, decidió tomar personalmente cartas en el asunto y afiló concienzudamente su guadaña.

El general Lamarque falleció de un mal que por aquel entonces aquejaba a muchos franceses: se le separó la cabeza del cuello.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

La variedad y complejidad de los ritos funerarios humanos siempre ha fascinado a Combeferre. A lo largo de los siglos que ha pasado en la Tierra, ha presenciado cómo poderosos reyes consagraban figuradamente su vida (y literalmente las de miles de sus súbditos) a la construcción de majestuosos templos funerarios que hoy han sepultado las arenas del tiempo y varias toneladas de otras arenas más sólidas. Hay pueblos que bailan con sus difuntos, otros que son poseídos bien por sus espíritus ancestrales o bien por un estupor micológico no tan sobrenatural, y otros que, tras incinerar los cuerpos, emplean las cenizas para cocinar una sopa, algo así como el ingrediente secreto*. No está muy claro si esta última práctica (el canibalismo en general) se considera un rito funerario o más bien una pauta alimenticia, pero esa es otra cuestión.

El caso es que, cuando se trata de valorar un cortejo fúnebre en términos de desorden público, no hay pueblo que iguale al francés.

―¡Viva el general Lamarque! ―están gritando en las calles.

El general Lamarque lo desearía fervientemente, pero nadie parece reparar en la ironía.

―¡Abajo los Borbones!

―¡Viva Francia!

―¡A las barricadas!

El pueblo de París tiene buenas razones para estar descontento, y arrastrados por la furia colectiva de la muchedumbre, muchos ciudadanos hasta hoy pacíficos se hacen con el primer objeto contundente que encuentran y se lanzan a la carga contra el opresor más cercano sin que quede nadie para enterrar al difunto héroe.

―¡Libertad, igualdad, fraternidad o la muerte del enemigo pero la mía también si fuera estrictamente necesario!**

Poco pueden hacer Combeferre y Courfeyrac frente a tan férreo y firme compromiso revolucionario, aunque no por ello han dejado de intentarlo. Los dos corren por las calles tratando de aplacar a la turba enloquecida, pero por desgracia Courfeyrac tiene más talento para crear problemas que para resolverlos, y pese a sus bienintencionados esfuerzos, Combeferre está empezando a perder la paciencia.

―¡Cómo añoro mis días de ángel exterminador! ―se lamenta mientras corren siguiendo el rastro de carruajes en llamas y soldados inconscientes―. Buenos tiempos.

―Exterminabas que daba gusto ―recuerda Courfeyrac―. ¿No tienes una espada llameante?

―No me saqué la licencia ―le explica Combeferre***―. Quería hacerlo pero entre unas cosas y otras lo fui dejando...

―Para una cosa divertida que os dejan hacer.

―Se supone que intentamos evitar que usen la violenci...

_¡CRASH!_

―¡Por todos los...! ―exclama Combeferre cuando una mesa se estrella en la acera y casi lo aplasta.

―¡Dejad de tirar muebles! ―exige Courfeyrac agitando el puño hacia las ventanas.

―¿Más muebles? ―dicen unas chicas asomadas a un balcón―. ¡De acuerdo! ¡Mamá, trae el piano!

―¡Ya basta, irresponsables! ¡Volved a vuestras casas, dejad de comportaros como...!

―¡PIANO VA!

―

_*Es muy probable que sepa a pollo._

_**Por aquel entonces aun no estaba de moda el concepto de economía del lenguaje, de ahí que la consigna completa no haya llegado hasta nuestros días. No era muy pegadiza.*_

_*"Libertad, igualdad, fraternidad o lesiones graves permanentes” tampoco cuajó._

_***Lo cierto es que Combeferre sí tuvo una espada llameante, pero le da vergüenza confesar que la cambió por un libro que le quemaron en el siglo XIV. Qué tiempo tan atroz._

 

xxx

 

Mientras tanto, la tormenta que estalló de madrugada se agazapa como una bestia amenazante, y el aire cargado y denso parece chisporrotear. Un pesado manto de nubes cubre todo París, tiñendo el cielo de colores cadavéricos. Nadie parece notar cómo las nubes se arremolinan lentamente en el cielo, girando sobre un punto de la ciudad como un gigantesco sumidero.

Este punto es el barrio de Les Halles. La taberna de Corinto, en concreto.

En la puerta de este local hay un cartel que se ha hecho célebre y que reza “Carpe horas”. Si alguien fuera lo bastante observador, lo borraría y en su lugar escribiría “Carpe minutos”.

En el interior de la taberna, Bossuet, Joly y Grantaire están disfrutando de un opíparo desayuno mientras observan por la ventana aquel clima tan extraño. Para ser justos, Bossuet está disfrutando del desayuno mientras Grantaire empina el codo y Joly trata de sobrevivir al catarro que cogió anoche por haber caminado bajo la lluvia.

Todos recordaremos que esa no es estrictamente la verdad, y que más que caminar huyeron despavoridos, pero he aquí un maravilloso truco de la mente humana: su asombrosa y única capacidad de negación. Lógicamente, es imposible que lo que sucedió anoche sucediera, ergo no ha sucedido. Y puesto que no ha sucedido nada extraño ni espeluznante, no merece la pena preocuparse por ello.

La única regla tácita consiste en no mencionar lo que no ha pasado, para que la doble negación no irrumpa como un elefante en una cacharrería y levante el lodo asentado de los recuerdos indeseables. No hay que hablar de ello jamás bajo ningún concepto, así que los tres amigos evitan como sea mirarse a los ojos mientras la mañana transcurre pacíficamente.

A estas alturas, Grantaire ya ha consumido dos botellas enteras de negación y va por la mitad de la tercera, pero no está funcionando. Por mucho que la mayor parte de su cerebro esté chapoteando en coñac barato, no es un chapoteo alegre, y sigue quedando a flote una pequeña balsa insumergible desde la que se divisa, brillante como el sol abrasador, a Enjolras mirándolo como a un insecto.

Grantaire se vuelve a llenar el vaso hasta que el licor se sale por los bordes y se lo bebe de un golpe, pero no logra borrar de sus retinas el brillo fantasmal de sus ojos ni su belleza terrible e hiriente. 

De acuerdo, vale que nunca tuvo muy buen ojo con la gente, pero esto ya es demasiado hasta para él. Es decir, lo llamó _humano._

_Humano insignificante._

Le dan ganas de echarse a reír como un loco, pero estar loco sería un alivio y él no tiene tanta suerte.

Mientras se bebe otro vaso de un tirón, sus amigos están asomados a la ventana viendo cómo un buen número de gente se congrega frente a la taberna con horcas, antorchas y demás atrezo habitual de las muchedumbres enfurecidas.

―¿Y esos quiénes son? ―se pregunta Joly.

―No sé; gente.

Joly se fija en que la “gente” está amontonando cosas alrededor de la taberna.

―Eh, a esos los conozco ―nota Bossuet―. Son de la Escuela Politécnica. Y ahí está Bahorel. ¡Eh, Bahorel, aquí arriba!

Pero el aludido no los oye a causa del griterío, y también porque está muy ocupado amontonando adoquines y sillas.

Bossuet mira al grupo con aire melancólico.

―Parece divertido ―suspira―. ¿Por qué no bajamos?

―No sé yo... ―dice Joly, sonándose la nariz con su pañuelo―. Parece que va a llover, y además...

Y además tienen una razón muy poderosa para no querer salir de allí, pero no hay que mencionarlo ni pensar en ello. Porque, en resumidas cuentas, ¿no estaban allí para eso? ¿Se han esforzado tanto para que ahora sean otros los que derroquen al gobierno sin ellos?

―Qué demonios, ¡hagamos historia! ―decide Joly golpeando la mesa.

―¡Hagámoslo! ―corea Bossuet con entusiasmo―. ¿Tú qué dices, R?

Grantaire no dice gran cosa. Está roncando suavemente, doblado sobre la mesa con la cabeza entre los brazos.

 

xxx

 

En la barricada todo marcha bastante bien teniendo en cuenta que se trata de un plan improvisado, aunque la opinión popular parece coincidir que en los planes improvisados suelen ser los más exitosos. Merecería la pena conocer la opinión de los teóricos de la estrategia militar al respecto de esa afirmación optimista, pero queda claro con sólo echar un vistazo alrededor que no hay ninguno a mano en este preciso momento. En cambio, lo que sí hay son un montón de alegres estudiantes amontonando carros y pianos estéticamente mientras dejan la pólvora a merced de la lluvia y ensayan poses con una pistola en cada mano, dispuestos a morir lo más heroicamente posible a causa de un tiro por la culata o por lo menos a intentarlo. Un espía infiltrado ha estado merodeando por allí, pero después de observar el panorama un rato se ha ido meneando la cabeza para informar a sus superiores de que la rebelión acabará pronto.

Feuilly y Jean Prouvaire están entre los constructores de la barricada cuando Bossuet y Joly se unen al grupo amotinado. Tampoco han querido perderse la esperada revolución a causa de unos sucesos que no han sucedido en absoluto, aunque por precaución procuran evitarse unos a otros. Bahorel está muy entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de la pelea inminente; es como si se hubiera caído en la marmita de poción mágica de pequeño. En cambio, la única contribución de Jehan a la barricada ha consistido en ayudar a colocar el piano en su actual emplazamiento para sentarse después encima a escribir poemas _como si_ estuviera hechizado.

La barricada ya alcanza los dos metros de alto cuando Combeferre y Courfeyrac aparecen sorteando los muebles destrozados.

―Alto, ¡deteneos! ―exclaman sin que nadie parezca oírlos.

―¡Basta, parad, no hagáis eso! ―insiste Courfeyrac, retirando muebles de la barricada. Cada vez que quita algo, aparece alguien y lo devuelve a sitio.

―Es inútil ―dice Combeferre. Los estudiantes están como poseídos por el fervor revolucionario.

―Hay que encontrar a Enjolras, sólo él puede detener esto ―dice Courfeyrac―. ¡Eh! ¡Feuilly! ¿Dónde está Enjolras!

―No lo sé ni me importa ―responde el obrero pasando decididamente de largo.

―¿Pero qué...? ―Courfeyrac lo mira sin dar crédito, pero sacude la cabeza y lo intenta de nuevo―. ¡Bahorel! Eh, Bahorel, ¿y Enjolras?

―Jájajaja, _¿quién?_

―¿Pero qué está pasando? ―chilla Courfeyrac.

―Están traumatizados. No pueden asimilar lo que han visto...

 _―Laaalalalala_ ―canta Bossuet mientras se aleja tapándose los oídos.

―Esto es ridículo ―se exaspera Courfeyrac. En ese momento ve a Jehan sentado en el piano―. ¡Prouvaire!

El joven poeta levanta la mirada de su cuaderno cuando Courfeyrac lo sacude por los hombros.

―Prouvaire, ¿has visto a Enjolras? Vamos, habla.

Jehan lo mira bastante sorprendido. Parece no recordar dónde está ni cómo ha llegado allí, pero tampoco se lo ve muy preocupado.

―Um, ¿qué rima con cebolla? ―pregunta con voz ausente.

―¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ―exclama Combeferre. Ya está, ya lo han hecho pronunciar el nombre de Dios en vano―. Libéralo de una vez, se nos acaba el tiempo.

―No, me temo que eso no puedo hacerlo ―dice Courfeyrac con rotundidad―. Los términos del contrato son muy claros sobre...

―¡HAZLO, MALDITA CULEBRA!

Courfeyrac lo mira muy serio a través de los párpados entornados.

―Esa te la guardo ―le advierte.

Chasquea los dedos.

Jehan los mira con un parpadeo. Sus ojos parecen volver a la vida mientras estudia su entorno, a sí mismo y de nuevo a ellos.

―¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ―pregunta, desorientado.

―París se está rebelando ―lo informa Courfeyrac con prisas.

Los ojos de Jehan se encienden de emoción.

―¿En serio? ¿Ahora mismo?

―Es largo de contar. ¿Has visto a Enjolras?

―¿A Enjolras? Sí, claro.

―¿Y dónde está? ―lo apremia Combeferre.

―En el funeral de su abuela ―dice Jehan con pesar―. La pobre se ha ido de repente. No somos nada, ¿verdad?

―Prouvaire... ―dice Courfeyrac con voz lúgubre―. Eso fue hace dos años.

―¡Genial, maravilloso! ―exclama Combeferre―. Mira lo que le has hecho al pobre. Te parecerá bonito.

―Sí, claro, culpemos al demonio ―se queja Courfeyrac mientras los dos se alejan caminando―. Ya estaba medio ido cuando lo conocí, ¿sabes?

―Esperad ―los llama Jehan―, ¿y yo qué hago?

Pero sus amigos siguen discutiendo y no le prestan atención, así que el joven baja la mirada hacia su cuaderno. ¿Todo eso lo ha escrito él? Vaya, es realmente bueno... Mordisquea el extremo del lápiz mientras piensa cómo continuarlo.

_Cebolla, cebolla... ¿Qué rima con cebolla?_

Nada, está en blanco. ¡Diablos!

Después de un momento, se guarda el cuaderno doblado dentro del chaleco y se va a echar una mano en la barricada.

A la que, por cierto, acaba de unirse un recién llegado.

Marius aparece por allí como un alma en pena, suspirando y arrastrando los pies como si cargara con un gran peso. Combeferre gruñe cuando lo divisa, pero Courfeyrac está encantado de verlo.

―¡Marius! ¡Tú aquí! ―exclama corriendo a su encuentro. Su amigo lo recibe con ojos vacíos y apagados.

―He venido a morir. Sin ella no quiero seguir viviendo.

―Así me gusta, que tengas fe en tus compañeros y en la causa ―masculla Combeferre por lo bajo. Courfeyrac le da un codazo en las costillas.

―¿Por casualidad has visto a Enjolras? ―intenta de nuevo.

―Sólo veo soledad y desesperanza.

―Ya, claro. Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer...

Se quedan mirando cómo Marius se aleja. Sus opciones, que no eran muchas, parecen haberse agotado. Entonces Courfeyrac recuerda algo:

―¡Grantaire!

Combeferre niega con la cabeza.

―Tampoco nos dirá nada.

―No, no. ¿No lo ves? Grantaire hizo que empezara; él podrá pararlo.

―Eso no tiene ningún sentido ―dice Combeferre.

―Lo tiene si es la única opción que nos queda.

―Y además es lo mismo que dijiste al principio. ¿Te parece que ha salido bien?

―Perdona, pero la idea de encontrarle pareja fue tuya ―le recuerda Courfeyrac―. “ _Confiemos en el poder del amor mimimimi”._ No sé por qué te hago caso.

―¡Yo no quería que se enamorara de Grantaire! ―se defiende Combeferre.

―Ni yo tampoco. Grantaire apareció solo.

Se quedan mirándose el uno al otro.

―Es el Plan ―comprende Combeferre, resignado.

El Plan. El maldito Plan Inefable siempre encuentra la forma de seguir su curso. Los supera, es más grande que ellos, más listo y más rápido. Y, sin embargo...

―No pienso rendirme ―decide Courfeyrac. Combeferre asiente con gesto grave.

―Debemos intentarlo.

Encuentran a Grantaire donde Joly les ha dicho: dormido en una de las mesas del piso superior. Combeferre lo agarra por las solapas y lo sacude bruscamente, pero el chico está completamente KO.

―¡Despierta, despierta, estúpido borracho!

―Déjame a mí. ―Courfeyrac chaquea los dedos. No sucede nada. Lo intenta varias veces más, pero es como tratar de encender un mechero estropeado―. ¡Condenación!

Combeferre prueba a posar dos dedos en su frente, pero tampoco obtiene ningún resultado.

―¿Pero qué demonios lleva esto? ―dice Courfeyrac olisqueando la botella. Una gota cae al suelo y deja un cerco humeante―. ¡Por Dios santo!

―No blasfemes ―lo reprende Combeferre―. Y dame eso.

Le arrebata la botella y bebe un trago largo.

―¿Pero qué haces? ―dice Courfeyrac―. El alcohol no te hace nada, no puedes emborracharte.

―Por lo menos, lo intentaré.

Courfeyrac mira apenado a su amigo. Las cosas no están saliendo como esperaban.

Se acerca a la ventana para observar la barricada. Ya mide más de tres metros. Y por la calle, a paso ligero, una patrulla de la Guardia Nacional se acerca.

_Enjolras, ¿pero qué has hecho?_

¿Y dónde demonios se ha metido?

 

xxx

 

Enjolras está donde a nadie se le ocurriría buscarlo mientras todo París se alza en armas: en casa.

Allí ha pasado la noche, presa de la confusión y las dudas, recordando las expresiones de terror de sus amigos -de Grantaire- cuando aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios; recordando a Combeferre y a Courfeyrac, y sabiendo en el fondo de su alma que es cierto lo que les dijo: que no han sido nunca amigos suyos, aunque no sabe (no quiere saber) quiénes son o qué...

O qué...

Es una completa locura.

Está cada vez más furioso mientras pasea de un lado a otro de la habitación como una bestia enjaulada en un sentido no tan metafórico. Se siente tan frustrado e impotente. ¿Qué es lo que le están ocultando? ¿Qué creen que va a pasar? ¿Y por qué iba él a ser el responsable?

Mientras tanto, las respuestas que busca están mordisqueando los bordes de su conciencia como insectos insidiosos; Enjolras los oye zumbar en sus oídos, una amalgama de muchas voces susurrando al mismo tiempo en todos los idiomas. La cabeza le estalla; se tapa los oídos, pero no consigue acallar aquel estruendo.

No advierte que las sombras han empezado a reptar bajo sus pies, huyendo como serpientes de sombra hasta un rincón de la habitación, donde la oscuridad se va haciendo más y más densa hasta adquirir formas sólidas.

Entonces, un sonido viscoso llama su atención, y Enjolras se gira para buscar la fuente. Entorna los ojos para vigilar aquel rincón sombrío. En la oscuridad, algo acaba de moverse.

―¿Quién es? ―pregunta, receloso. La puerta está cerrada; no ha podido entrar nadie pero, de algún modo que no comprende, Enjolras sabe que no está solo―. ¿Quién está ahí?

Las sombras permanecen mudas, pero él sabe que alguien lo vigila desde allí. Se desplaza hasta la chimenea, y su mano se cierra sobre el atizador. Entonces vuelve a oír ese chapoteo, y por fin una figura emerge de la oscuridad...

Y se despliega hacia lo alto.

Es tan descomunal que no debería caber entre aquellas cuatro paredes, ni siquiera en el edificio, pero allí está no obstante, mirándolo desde unos ojos como ascuas incandescentes.

Los ojos de Enjolras se abren desmesuradamente mientras intentan llegar a la cima de aquello.

―Cggg... ―dice.

Y cae desmayado al suelo.

 

xxx

 

Mientras tanto, en la Barricada...

 

xxx

 

En la barricada las cosas por fin se han puesto interesantes, aunque no sabremos cuánto hasta que se disipe la nube de humo y polvo. De vez en cuando, alguien sale despedido de la nube, que por lo demás es una vorágine de gritos, explosiones y tañidos afilados.

―¡Traga plomo, bastardo indeseable! ¡Vamos, venid, tengo para todos! ―está bramando Bahorel desde la cima de la barricada―. ¿Queréis vivir para siempre? ¡Venga, alegradme el día!

―Parece que Bahorel está en su salsa ―observa Courfeyrac. Está sujetando la tapa de una caja sobre su cabeza mientras presencia el espectáculo desde una distancia segura.

―Se le da mejor que la universidad, eso está claro ―opina Combeferre, que se ha traído la botella―. ¿Sabes que sólo le quedan dos días para graduarse?

―¿En serio? Qué gran noticia.

―Cómo pasa el tiempo ―suspira Combeferre con melancolía―. Eran unos niños cuando los conocimos, y nuestro Bahorel ya es casi abogado. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

Courfeyrac estudia con atención la barricada.

―No sé, estaba ahí mismo hace un momento.

Combeferre se encoge de hombros.

―En fin, ya aparecerá ―dice, y bebe un sorbito de la botella. Sólo un ángel podría beber coñac a morro y seguir pareciendo un estirado.

Mientras tanto, los valientes amotinados están teniendo sus propios problemas. 

―No queda pólvora ―anuncia Bossuet, parapetándose junto a Feuilly detrás de la barricada.

―¿Qué? Si llevamos aquí diez minutos.

―¿Tanto?

―¡No nos rendiremos! ¡Tomarán esta barricada por encima de mi cadáver! ―clama heroicamente Jehan, que desde que ha perdido la inspiración parece haber redescubierto el fervor revolucionario.

―¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Lanzar las balas a puñados? ―dice Feuilly.

―Um, no ―murmura Bossuet―. Balas tampoco quedan.

―¡Pero cómo es posible!

Junto a ellos, Joly se suena ruidosamente la nariz.

―Empiezo a sospechar que _... ¡achís!_ ...que esto no estaba muy bien pensado.

―¿Sí? ¿Tú crees? ¿Por qué no pruebas a contagiarles el resfriado? ―gruñe Feuilly, a quien los nervios están volviendo bastante cínico.

―¡Guerra biológica! ―exclama Jehan, entusiasmado. No es la reacción que Feuilly esperaba.

―Eh, yo he leído sobre eso ―recuerda Bossuet―. Se hace catapultando cachos de leproso por encima de las murallas.

―¿Estáis sugiriendo que catapultemos a Joly por encima de las murallas? ―exclama Feuilly con el rostro desencajado.

―¡Oye! ―se queja el aludido.

―Nadie va a catapultar a Joly ―dice Bossuet con firmeza.

―Vaya, gracias...

―Porque no tenemos catapulta. Ni murallas.

―Si vais a poner pegas por todo no vamos a ningún sitio ―se queja Jehan, enfurruñado.

―¡Es inútil, van a asaltar la barricada! ―dice Feuilly, viendo con desaliento cómo los soldados han empezado a escalar el fuerte.

―¡Por encima de mi cadáver! ―ruge Jehan blandiendo su espada.

―¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?

―¡Eh, fijaos! ―llama Joly―. Parece que Marius ha encontrado pólvora.

―¡Tiene un barril! ―exclama Jehan―. ¡Marius, bravo!

―¿Pero, um, qué está haciendo? ―se pregunta Feuilly, receloso―. ¿A dónde va con esa antorch...?

Oh, oh.

 

xxx

 

_Pat, pat, pat._

Unos golpecitos delicados y ligeramente viscosos intentan reanimar a Enjolras mientras sigue desmayado en el suelo.

_Pat, pat, pat._

―Dezpierta, oh poderozo zeñor.

Enjolras abre lentamente los ojos. Las figuras que aparecen en su nublado campo de visión siguen siendo amorfas cuando su vista se despeja. 

―Oh, dios mío.

Cierra los ojos con decisión.

―Ezto... Oh zeñor, te zaludamoz...

―Nonononono.

Se hace un breve silencio incómodo.

―Em... dize que no ―anuncia el dueño de la voz gorgoteante y cavernosa.

―¿Qué hafffemofff? ―pregunta otra voz que se asemeja al vuelo de un millón de insectos.

A su alrededor se inicia una especie de cuchicheo. Los... los seres parecen estar discutiendo entre ellos, pero lo que digan no es asunto de Enjolras porque es evidente que en realidad no están allí. El problema de que en realidad no estén allí es que eso debe significar que se ha vuelto loco y está alucinando, pero considerando las opciones, aquella parece la menos peor.

Enjolras presta atención para descubrir que se ha hecho el silencio. Pasados unos segundos, se aventura a abrir un ojo con cautela.

Hay otro ojo mirándolo... desde la punta de una protuberancia como la de un caracol.

―Oh amo de laz Tinieblaz... ―vuelve a intentar la voz cavernosa.

―No ―lo corta Enjolras con voz autoritaria―. No estás aquí. Y no me estás hablando.

―Lo haría zi me dejaraz terminar ―dice con indignación el ser, que a muy grandes rasgos (enormes, en realidad) se asemeja a algo encontrado en el interior de un pecio hundido a cientos de metros bajo las aguas... y que probablemente provocase el naufragio.

Enjolras se incorpora sobre los codos, y después se arma de valor para sentarse en el suelo. Una mole indescriptible, blanda y gigantesca retrocede hasta una distancia más apropiada y respetuosa. Enjolras se fija con atención, pero no logra distinguir donde termina un ser y empieza otro. Desde la masa general de escamas, pelos y babas, muchos ojos de formas y tamaños inverosímiles lo miran expectantes.

―No es mmmuuuuy impresionante ―opina uno antes de que otro le pise una pezuña.

―Zilenzio, inzenzato.

―Pero mmmíralo, si no tiene ni cuernos ―insiste el primero.

―Blllbbblllbblll ―asiente otro.

 _De acuerdo,_ se dice Enjolras con resignación _. Jugaré._

Tampoco parece tener más remedio.

―¿Quiénes sois? ―exige saber.

―Oh zeñor del Abizmo Tenebrozo...

―Sí, sí, eso ya lo has dicho ―lo interrumpe Enjolras con fastidio―. Ve al grano, no tengo todo el día.

La criatura frunce ligeramente el ceño, aunque para describir el gesto harían falta un diagrama complicado y algunos tomos de biología.

―Puez... yo zoy Leviatán, el de loz Mil Tentáculoz ―dice Leviatán, que en realidad sólo tiene ocho―. Y elloz zon Dagón Horror de laz Profundidadez, Belcebú Zeñor de laz Mozcaz, Behemot el Buey Colozal, y Ztanley.

El grupo agita una serie de garras, pezuñas, tentáculos y apéndices a modo de saludo.

―Zomos tuz Hueztez del Infierno ―concluye Leviatán.

―¿Huestes? ―repite Enjolras, que enseguida nota que ha pasado por alto lo esencial de la frase. Arquea una ceja―. _¿Mis?_

―Acudimofff a tu llamada, feñor de la Ofcuridad ―anuncia Belcebú Señor de las Moscas, que por cierto se las ha traído todas.

Enjolras las espanta a manotazos.

―Ya veo ―dice, poco convencido―. ¿Y qué queréis?

La pregunta parece confundir a los seres, que deciden ser cautelosos.

―Cuidado, efff una pregunta trampa ―advierte Belcebú.

―Blllbbllll ―asiente la cosa de aspecto gelatinoso que por exclusión debe ser Stanley.

―Mmmm... ¿Qué quieres tú, oh Destructor de Reyes? ―pregunta Behemot.

―Tuz dezeoz zon órdenez para nozotroz.

Mira, eso ya le gusta más. Enjolras mira a Behemot con renovada simpatía. Sigue pensando que todo aquello es una locura, pero por probar...

―Deseo libertad para el pueblo francés ―dice con determinación―. Para todos los pueblos ―se corrige, decidiendo ser generoso―. Libertad, igualdad y fraternidad, eso es.

Los seres se miran entre ellos. En realidad Dagón tiene una boca con dientes donde debería tener los ojos, pero la apunta en la dirección general de los demás. Hay una serie de cuchicheos y burbujeos, y por fin Leviatán se decide a hablar.

―¿Prodríaz zer máz ezpecífico, oh zeñor?

Enjolras se pone de pie. Leviatán le ofrece servicialmente un tentáculo para ayudarlo. A lo lejos se oye un golpeteo rítmico que progresivamente va a creciendo. Es el redoble de los tambores.

Enjolras estudia a sus huestes. _Sus Huestes_. Suena bastante bien.

―Os diré lo que haremos.

Sólo hay una cosa que un ciudadano amante de su patria puede hacer con unas Huestes del Infierno.

 

xxx

 

―Avanzad. Avanzad. A la derecha... Más a la derecha... Un poco más... Ahora perfecto. Aaaaaaal-¡to!

Cuando el cañón queda situado en posición, el capitán de artilleros lo mira con orgullo. Todo el pelotón se siente un poco así porque, a ver, es grande, alargado... y sirve para volar cosas por los aires así que no puede haber nada mejor.

Frente a ellos, la barricada está sumida en un silencio engañoso, como si contuviera el aliento en espera de la inminente confrontación. Los rebeldes han repelido el primer asalto gracias a la intervención de un loco suicida, pero ahora se enfrentan a un pelotón de artillería. Seguramente su cañón los ha intimidado, piensa el capitán, y ahora esos pequeños alborotadores están lamentando su insubordinación. Pero se equivoca; lo lamentan desde mucho antes.

El capitán es un joven alto y gallardo que no requiere mayor presentación ya que su intervención en esta historia va a ser muy, _muy_ breve. Se atusa su cuidado bigote y, con potente voz de tenor, dirige a la barricada la que va a ser su mejor frase:

―¡¿Quién está ahí?!

Hay unos segundos de silencio expectante, y entonces...

―Bllbll.

Los artilleros se miran unos a otros. No lo han entendido muy bien, pero tienen ganas de volar algo. El encargado de encender la mecha agita su antorcha para espantar unas cuantas moscas.

―¿Qué han dicho?

―Algo sobre su madre, capitán.

―Silencio, puede que quieran rendirse.

La idea obtiene un “oooooooh” general.

El capitán da un paso hacia la barricada, se aclara la garganta y vuelve a alzar la voz:

―¡Los de la barricada, escuchad! ¡Se os ordena deponer las armas o...!

―¡¡¡GRRRROOOAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!

 

 


End file.
